


Breakfast in Bed

by RarePairGremlin



Series: All The Kisses [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ? - Freeform, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Butt Grabbing, Come Swallowing, Daichi deserves the appreciation, Daichi snores, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grinding, Licking, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Sleeping Naked, a very small amount of, appreciation of Daichi Sawamura, kiss meme, light editing, maybe a slight tone of, multiple kisses, naked cuddles, sun warmed is a word, theres a quick ass lick, trail of kisses, yes you read that correctly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: Multiple/Trail of kisses for IwaDai.





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone has been having a much better week than me XD Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! if anyone has a title suggestion pls let me know as I have zero ideas right now...
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/fjzPZwZ) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG)

He flicked his tongue out to bring Daichi’s earlobe into his mouth, sucking on it for a brief second. Just long enough to tease his adorably snoring boyfriend.

Daichi mumbled in his sleep, shouldered Iwaizumi away as his body twitched away from the disturbance. He waited for Daichi to settle back against him and smiled fondly once the little snores escaped from their lips again.

Tightening his hold around Daichi’s waist, he nuzzled into their neck. Kissing the little curls that were forming along Daichi’s nape, a sign that his hair was getting too long, Iwaizumi sighed in contentment.

Daichi wiggled a bit in his sleep again but continued to snore.

The snores were interrupted by a snort and some mumbling when Iwaizumi began kissing down the curve of Daichi’s neck. He grinned into Daichi's sleep-warmed skin when he heard a soft yawn from Daichi.

Using his free arm, Iwaizumi slid himself down the mattress, his lips pressing into Daichi’s skin in whispering presses. He moved the blanket up over his head when he got to the top of Daichi’s spine so the cool air of the morning didn’t make Daichi uncomfortable. The snores ceased and Daichi rolled away from him for a minute but settled back again when Iwaizumi slid his palm over their stomach to cup their hip.

Swiping his thumb over their bare skin to relax them. He heard Daichi sigh and after another moment he resumed kissing his way down Daichi’s spine. Making sure to drag his lips down each groove, pressing his lips into their skin in open-mouthed kisses. He was leaving behind a slightly wet trail but Daichi wasn’t complaining.

When he was halfway down Daichi rolled onto his stomach, sighing deeply and mumbling under his breath. Iwaizumi grinned against their skin again, shuffled the blanket around to keep the cold away and moved over till his chest met Daichi’s side.

His palm slid along Daichi’s sleep warmed skin, thumb massaging into it while his lips explored. He cupped Daichi’s ass, giving a squeeze. He chuckled when Daichi jerked forward, squeaking out but still not stopping him.

Iwaizumi moved his face down to the cheek he wasn’t gripping. He kissed it, nuzzled his nose into the plush flesh of it. He heard Daichi muffle a snort into his pillow. He replied to the snort with a low chuckle.

Daichi wiggled his butt a bit, squeaking out when Iwaizumi gave the cheek in his hand a tight squeeze.

Licking a stripe over the cheek against his face, Iwaizumi waited until Daichi was struggling not to move. He chuckled again when Daichi told him to stop with his sleep-thick voice. He cut him off by nipping at the skin with his teeth. Daichi yelped. A hand came back to swat at him but Iwaizumi snickered and slid further down the bed. Carefully angling his legs as he went so they didn’t stick out the bottom of the mattress.

He barked out a deep laugh when Daichi tried to muffle a curse at him into his pillow. He knew they were blushing at the sound of his laughter. Daichi knew full well that Iwaizumi heard the words even though he’d tried to hide them.

Daichi didn’t swear often and when he did he always attempted to muffle it. He usually failed miserably, much to Iwaizumi’s amusement.

Scooching himself up the bed as far as he could Daichi allowed Iwaizumi to settle on his knees between his now spread legs.

Giving Daichi one more quick nip on the ass Iwaizumi moved his lips down the curve of the plump cheek to Daichi’s thighs. He paid extra attention to both of them. Iwaizumi kissed over one thigh, capturing every dip and crease of the muscles with his tongue and lips until goosebumps broke out. His hand massaged and rubbed into the thigh his lips weren’t on. Giving both the attention they deserved. Daichi released soft noises the whole time. Gasping, moaning and whining depending on what Iwaizumi did.

The room quickly became heated. Their skin became coated with salty sweat when Iwaizumi pulled his mouth off Daichi’s thighs. Both having gotten thoroughly kissed and licked now. Iwaizumi slipped his palms up Daichi's legs. Starting at their ankles and moving to the back of their knees, climbing higher and higher up their slick skin. Iwaizumi whispered out sweet praises into the bottom of Daichi’s back as he mouthed the skin there.

Pushing up onto his elbows Daichi yanked away the far too warm blanket. He tossed it over the edge of the bed and pushed his pillow out from under his head to join it. He was panting hard now and Iwaizumi moaned at the sound of it.

He was suddenly found he was thankful for the summer heat that had been hitting them. Causing Daichi to sleep naked the past couple nights or else he’d be restricted by clothing from doing what he was about to do.

His hands reached the top of Daichi’s thighs, the heaviness of their ass pressed against the backs of his hands. Pressing his palms up over each cheek, Iwaizumi squeezed into them again. He massaged them, spread them open as he backed up his face enough to watch his hands working. Daichi moaned out long and deep. Iwaizumi flicked his eyes up long enough to watch as Daichi’s hands fisted the sheets tightly. He watched him as he arched his back up so he could press himself into Iwaizumi’s eager grip.

Rumbling in his chest Iwaizumi closed his eyes as he leaned back in. Spreading Daichi open for him he licked a slick trail over Daichi’s hole, moaning against him as he tasted him. It was a blatant tease, he’ll admit it. Daichi would more than likely expect more than a quick taste, but Iwaizumi didn’t give it to him. Instead, he kissed Daichi where he’d just tasted and sat back on his knees again.

He blinked his eyes open into slits to see Daichi raising onto his elbows again. Confused mumblings falling from their lips between pants of pleasure. Before Daichi could turn to look back at him Iwaizumi gripped Daichi’s hips and tugged. A commanding order leaving his throat in a gravely tone that told Daichi he had no choice but to obey.

Rolling swiftly onto his back Daichi looked down at Iwaizumi through heavy-lidded eyes. His chest rising and falling in quick, short gasping breaths. He watched as Iwaizumi crawled up his body until he sat firmly on Daichi’s thighs. Their erections were so close, yet just out of reach as Iwaizumi leaned in to press kisses along Daichi’s collarbone. He whispered out an order for Daichi to stay still, to not touch and if he did that he’d stop. Daichi gasped out his acceptance. Arching his chest up when Iwaizumi’s hands slid up his side until his thumbs could flick and press against Daichi’s nipples.

Iwaizumi worked his mouth down Daichi’s chest. Sliding himself along Daichi’s thighs as his mouth explored, nipped and sucked wherever it wanted. Daichi’s whines turned into vibrating moans, his pants into gasps as he laid back and allowed Iwaizumi to devour him. Iwaizumi’s fingers continued to pluck and tease Daichi’s nipples. Every few kisses Iwaizumi would tease Daichi by lowering his chest to brush over his leaking erection. It left sticky strings on his chest leaving cool, tacky trails behind and brought light goosebumps across his arms.

Daichi let out an unfiltered curse and Iwaizumi knew that he was treading on thin ice now. Soon Daichi’s say fuck it to the no-touch/no moving rule Iwaizumi had put in place and he’d be the one pressed into the mattress being devoured.

While he still had the advantage Iwaizumi released his torment on Daichi’s nipples. Sliding his palms down Daichi’s slick sides he gripped Daichi’s hips tightly. His lips followed the hair leading from Daichi’s navel to his thick, leaking cock. The closer he got the quicker Daichi breathed, his gasps becoming hitched with each intake and release.

Iwaizumi didn’t waste any time when he finally came face to face with Daichi’s erection. Giving the head an open-mouthed kiss he collected the beads of precum, sucked a bit more out of the slit. Mindful of his teeth Iwaizumi used the precum and spit pooling in his mouth to slip the length deep into his mouth. Going as far down as he could. Daichi choked on air as his thighs jerked up to grip the side of Iwaizumi's head. Moving his arms Iwaizumi hugged the thighs against him as he gave Daichi a tight suck.

He moaned when he felt Daichi’s legs shuddering against his cheeks. One of Daichi’s hands slipped into his hair, gripping so tightly into the strands it stung. Iwaizumi bobbed his head a few times. Working his mouth further and further down until Daichi’s tip brushed against the back of his throat and his nose brushed along the curls at the base. He breathed heavily through his nose and tears collected in his eyes as he tried not to gag. He was usually pretty good at not gagging, but Daichi’s thickness made it difficult.

Swallowing tightly once he was sure he wouldn’t gag on the throbbing cock, Iwaizumi moaned along with Daichi. Loving the way it made Daichi shake and choke on-air as the vibrations of his moans shot pleasure through them. He bucked his hips against the mattress to give himself some form of friction, needing the temporary relief from his painful erection. He’d expected his own discomfort since he always drew out foreplay when he took charge to the point where Daichi threatened to take over. But what he didn’t expect was for Daichi to cum the moment he successfully deepthroated him.

Both of Daichi’s hands tangled into his hair, pulling at the strands as his back arched off the bed. His thighs gripped Iwaizumi’s head like a vice grip, preventing him from pulling back as he spilled into Iwaizumi's mouth.

Thankfully he was able to pull back enough that he wouldn’t choke. Swallowing as much as he could Iwaizumi breathed through Daichi’s release, sucking along with the twitching pulses of hot, thick cum. His eyes were squeezed shut tight, eyes watery and his release so, so close now as he continued to grind his hips into the mattress. He felt a few dribbles of spit and cum slide past his lips down his chin but he ignored the weird tickle of it.

Jumbled words fell from Daichi’s lips as he gasped air into his lungs. His legs shook against Iwaizumi’s head so hard that Iwaizumi had to tighten his grip on them. Long after his cock stopped leaking into Iwaizumi’s mouth Daichi still jerked and shook with aftershocks of his orgasm. The beginnings of over-sensitivity coursing through him. His eyes were closed and breaths still uneven when Iwaizumi removed his legs and hands from him.

He felt Iwaizumi shuffle up his body to sit on his quaking thighs again. Blinking tiredly he opened his eyes open as far as he could. Daichi watched as Iwaizumi pushed his boxers far enough down his thighs to release himself from its painful confines. Daichi smirked sleepily as he watched Iwaizumi spit, what he guessed was a mix of saliva and some of his cum, into his hand. Their eyes met as Iwaizumi began pumping his cock up. Slick sounds fell into place with their heavy breathing.

It didn’t take long until Iwaizumi was stuttering his hips into his hand, releasing hot strings of cum across Daichi’s chest and down his fist. He slumped forward, struggled to hold himself up over Daichi so he wouldn’t fall onto him. Daichi watched Iwaizumi fall blissfully into his orgasm through hazy eyes. His limbs wanting to move. Craving to reach out to touch Iwaizumi, but they refused to move.

Iwaizumi’s arm shook where it laid beside Daichi’s head as he began to lower himself down. He thankfully landed off to the side so not all his dead weight ended up on top of Daichi.

Daichi used what was left of his energy to scooch himself closer to Iwaizumi. Their lips met in a lazy, wet drag together, breaths mingling together between them as they relaxed into post-orgasm bliss. Their lips continued to meet in brief kisses as they came back into reality. Neither one in a rush to move or get up. Even after the late morning sun shone through their bedroom windows, blanketing the room into a wonderful sun-warmed comfort.


End file.
